


Statistics

by klainers



Category: Glee
Genre: Fic, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainers/pseuds/klainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than one in ten say that they have trouble controlling their own anger.<br/>Anorexia has the highest fatality rate of any mental illness.<br/>1 in 14 children have been physically abused.<br/>Over 800,000 people die by suicide every year.</p>
<p>Puck, Quinn, Blaine and Kurt all have problems, they all have secrets. Nobody needs to know. Nobody will know. </p>
<p>After all, it's not that bad being just another statistic, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistics

"I'm not a loser." Puck hissed, pulling the knife out of his pocket. Come to think of it, it was a stupid idea. Then again, most things Puck did had absolutely no forethought; he just did whatever came to his mind. Obviously, this was one of his more idiotic ideas. The boy, Rick 'The Stick' Nelson looked at him with wide eyes. Never had Puck, never had anybody, pulled out a weapon during a fight. Especially not a  _knife._

"Dude..." Was all the taller boy with the terrible hair said, looking at the knife. He was waiting for someone to come and break it up, as he was way to scared to even go near the mohawked boy.

"I said,  _I'm not a loser._ " Puck repeated, anger in his eyes. Everyone around was terrified. They lived in Ohio, it wasn't rare for there to be school shootings or mass stabbings. For some of them, what scared them most was the fact that they'd been on Rick's side. They'd be the first to be gone, that's for sure. There's no chance he would've let them go without at least making sure they didn't remember what had happened that day.

None of them did. 

* * *

 

Walking down the hall, Quinn looked to the side, sending a girl an evil glare. She kept walking, stopping at the awards case. Glancing over it, she saw the tiara. 

_Prom Queen._

She had to get that tiara, she simply had to. Somewhere in her head, it'd been decided that being Prom Queen would solve all of her problems, every single one of them. Maybe, that tiara would fill up the part of her that was taken away that day, it would make her  _better_. Obviously, that wasn't going to do anything. It was a title that didn't mean anything, but she needed it. But in her head, she was fat. And fat girls don't deserve tiaras.

She'd do anything.

* * *

 

"You good for nothing twat!" The man shouted, slapping the boy on the back of the head and picking him up, throwing him in his bedroom and locking it. "Don't even think about leaving!"

Blaine sat down in the corner, pulling his knees up to his chest and beginning to cry. This was normal, though. Not a day passed where he'd not break inside, and not a day passed where he didn't have to put on a fake smile, force a laugh and be normal. Because that's all he wanted. To be normal.

He knew that wasn't going to happen.

His dad was an alcoholic homophobe, his mom was a slutty cheater, and his brother moved away when he was 6. Blaine literally had nobody, and he couldn't even tell anyone. But there was one thing he could do - run away.

So he did. 

* * *

Kurt had always been alone. Not physically, he had friends, but emotionally he had nobody to turn to. He didn't even have himself. Homophobic bullies, stupid idiots, dead parents, Kurt had had to learn to be by himself. Not that he wanted to be crowded with people, he just wanted to be able to talk to somebody about how he felt without being turned away, feeling self-conscious or even having a slight regret. He wanted to be normal.

He knew he never would be - or at least not what everyone else perceived as 'normal'. But he just wanted, even just for one day, to feel like he had purpose. To feel as if he belonged. He most definitely couldn't think of somewhere he belonged, other than literally  _nowhere._ He'd seen the statistics - suicide is never the option, but in this case, it seemed like the only hope.

Nothing wrong with being another statistic, right?


End file.
